What Are You Doing The Rest of Your Life?
by MsLane
Summary: (Faberry drabble) The question catches you completely off guard because, let's face it, when has anyone ever asked you something like that? So you furrow your brow slightly, and you look up into hazel eyes, "What?" And you watch as a tiny smile plays at her lips as Quinn asks you again, "What are you doing the rest of your life?"


**A/N: Basically, this story came out of the blue. And that opening line? It's been stuck in my head all day long and the only way I could get it to go away (I thought) was to write this little drabble lol**

**A/N2: ! So upon rereading what I've posted, and the feedback I received...I realize I have made a jumbled mess of things, ergo, here I am fixing this, the way I initially planned this story...I'll be listening to my gut from now on and not outside influence telling me 'it'd be cute though' *smh***

* * *

><p>"What are you doing the rest of your life?"<p>

The question catches you completely off guard because, let's face it, when has anyone ever asked you something like that, and it wasn't in your fantasy?

So you furrow your brow slightly, and you look up into hazel eyes, "What?" Not ready at all to believe that this beautifully gorgeous being is asking you what you've only ever wished for.

And you watch as a tiny smile plays at her lips as Quinn asks you again, "What are you doing the rest of your life?"

Your eyes don't leave hers. You can't bring yourself to let them, because her eyes look absolutely gorgeous right now, even more so than usual.

She scoots closer to you on your apartment floor, where the both of you have set up base, surrounded by candles since the storm took out the power to the entire building. She drags with her the large candle and places it beside the both of you.

"Because…because I'd really love it if you'd spend it with me." Her voice is soft, yet sure, and her eyes are reflecting to you all of these emotions that you've only ever dreamed of having directed at you.

You're speechless. For the first time ever, you're completely and utterly speechless, and all she does is smile that little smile of hers and drops her gaze for a second, before letting out a breath you weren't aware she was holding, "I'd love it if you'd spend the rest of your life with me. I probably should have picked a better time and way to tell you-"

You cut her off by putting your hand in hers, and using your other to tilt her head to look up at you, "Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes, in the world of love that you keep in your eyes, I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes…it may take…a kiss or two." You barely whisper out the last few words, as you and Quinn lean in towards each other.

And it's you that takes the final lunge. You push your mouth onto hers, because she waited for you to make your decision and really it was never a decision that needed any thoughts, because you've only ever dreamed of this.

She kisses you so sweetly, that you want to cry. She's gentle as she caresses your cheek as you get thoroughly lavished by her talented mouth.

She leans her forehead against yours as you breathe in the same air, and you know she has her bottom lip in her mouth, worrying it as she waits for you to perhaps tell her to leave, and you can tell she's stopped breathing as she waits for you to say something. Anything that isn't song lyrics, and all you can think to do is smile as you wrap your arms around her neck and kiss her cheek.

"I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Quinn Fabray. And just so you know? That was the most wonderful way to ask me. No one can ever dream of such a perfect moment."

Quinn's smile lights up the room, even with all the darkness surrounding you outside your little circle of candle lights.

"I've been dying to ask you for as long as I can remember, but there was always something…some_one_ in the way. And I would never, ever, jeopardize your happiness Rach. That's all I ever want…for you to be happy. And...an I really think I can make you happy Rachel...We've been together for ages, and we've known each other even longer, and I know, I _know_ that I make you happy...an I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity making you happy."

You smile at her bashfully as you duck your head and say, "I'm glad we've gotten here now…even though it took so long. I…I just never thought I had a chance with you, Quinn. And because you never said anything, I thought that that was it...we'd go on just the way we were...and I was okay with not having a wedding because, I had you."

Quinn nods her head and chuckles, "I-I'd love very much for us to have a wedding Rach."

You nod your head adamantly, "Yes please!"

The blonde sitting across from you laughs breathlessly, "Will you please do me the honors of being my wi-"

"Yes! Yes, I'd love to be your wife Quinn!" you smile at her widely, and then add on quickly, "I'm sorry, I really just couldn't wait for you to finish your question."

Quinn just laughs and you both end up laying back down on the blanket nest you two have created, and stare up at the ceiling.

And it's calm, and perfect and you love this. You absolutely love that you're calm and yet your heart is skipping beats because Quinn is near; and honestly you should have said something a lot sooner because this…this could have been something you both could have experienced a long time ago.

And as you're both lying there, you can't help but to start humming.

And Quinn turns so that she's on her side just looking at you as you shut your eyes for a second before opening them and turning to look at her and you start singing, "_I want to see your face in every kind of light, in fields of dawn and forests of the night. And when you stand before the candles on a cake, oh let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make…_"

And Quinn leans down towards you and gives you such a sweet kiss, that it takes everything you have not to burst from joy.

And she then whispers against your lips, "This is going to be the song you associate with you and I for like the rest of our lives, huh?"

And you nod as you gently pull her in for another kiss, before pulling away and whispering, "Oh most definitely Quinn. This is going to be a moment that goes down in the history books."

And you love that you can make her smile like that, and look at you like you're the most precious person she has in her life; and she tells you that you are every opportunity she gets.


End file.
